The Caged Bird
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: "How dare you demand answers from me you odious fool! I choose to marry him because it is my desire to!" Sasuke snarled at her tone of voice. "Odious fool am I? You weren't saying that when my lips touched your. I was never odious when my fingers ghosted across your flesh. You don't love him." "Nor do I love you." she sneered. "I could never love a traitor."
1. Chapter 1

Naruto glared at his once best friend turned brother, now enemy. As he stared into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes he couldn't help the anger and resentment he felt build up. It was all his fault! Sasuke just had to leave for power, changing everything! Nothing was the same back in the village. She wasn't the same!

"It's all your fault you bastard! You just had to change everything by leaving! I could care less about never seeing you again but what I will never forgive is what you leaving has done to her!" he shouted his blue eyes blazing with his anger growing darker and darker.

Sasuke raised a brow but otherwise his face remained emotionless. "Oh, and what have I changed by leaving? Does the village and it's people miss their precious Uchiha? What have I done to her?" he questioned his voice void of emotion.

Naruto's fist clenched in anger as he growled. How could he act like he didn't do anything he asked himself and he also voice his question.

Sasuke scoffed as he turned to leave, losing interest in Naruto's presence. If he was going to say something he should have come out and say it instead of staying quiet and just glaring at him. The fool was testing his patience.

"She's getting married tomorrow..." Naruto finally spoke after minutes of self conflict. He was fighting with himself on wether he should tell him or not but she was what matter right now, not his own personal feelings towards Sasuke but instead her wellbeing. The girl who he had grown up with was more important, her happiness was his top priority right now. Tsunade and the title of Hokage be damned!

Sasuke stopped mid-step. His back stiffened as he let his foot down. His eyes widened just the slightest in his shock. He had to be kidding. The Dobe had to be lying! She's getting married!

"What?" he questioned as he turned around, loosing his cold exterior for a fraction of a second before all emotion left. That was all Naruto needed to see.

"Your betrayal allowed InuYasha to finally get what he wanted for so long." Naruto said. "She never told you because she was afraid of your reaction but she has been engaged to him since birth. But she fell for you and when you left... She lost her will to fight the engagement anymore. You gave InuYasha a one way ticket straight into her life. You might as well have gift wrapped her and sent her to him with a hardy here you go! She's marring that bastard even after all the abuse he puts her through all because of you!" anger began to coat his voice. "You have no idea what it's like to wonder if she will still be alive tomorrow or the day after! Seeing all those bruises on her body! I fear for her life but she no longer cares! All because of you!"

Sasuke sighed silently through his nose as he felt his heart give a painful jerk. She went to the bastard. She really went to him.

"That's not my problem." he said as he began to vanish in a fury of flames.

Naruto shouted as he charged. His fist was licked by the flames as Sasuke got away. "God Dammit!" he exclaimed as tears slipped from his blue eyes. Had Sasuke truly lost all feelings for her?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke growled as he cut down multiple rouge nin in one swoop. His anger making him sloppy and more crueler then usual.

"You know Sasuke," Suigetsu spoke up as he lazily sat on a bolder his chin resting on his sword. He had never seen Sasuke so angry before- not counting his encounters with Itachi. "Leave some for us will you."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Karin screamed as she made to punch Suigetsu.

"Make me you ugly four eyes."

"Argggg-"

"Shut up."

The dark tone is Sasuke's voice stopped them in mid run. Karin frowned as she lowered her fist, her eyes worried.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Are you okay?" She hurriedly asked as she moved to grasp his arm. Next thing she knew her bottom was connecting with the floor. "S-Sasuke?"

"I'm leaving, find a inn." He ordered before vanishing into the trees.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Suigetsu said before he turned to the remaining survivors. Smiling at them Suigetsu readied his blade. "Say goodbye~"

Juugo who had been silently watching Sasuke frowned as he stared off into the trees where Sasuke had left. Something happened when Sasuke left that morning and he would did out what it was.

*With Sasuke*

Glowing to himself Sasuke raced toward Konoha. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what the Dobe said. She was marrying the fucking bastard! She knew how much he hated InuYasha! He hated the dog just as much as he did fan girls.

To know that she was marrying the mutt was like being stabbed in the heart. She promised to love him and only him! She promised that she would always wait for him no matter what! She promised him eternity and more!

"Damn it Kagome!" He shouted as he slipped into Konoha.

*Konoha*

Staring out the window she sighed. Tomorrow was the day. The day she would give up her freedom and her independence. Tomorrow she would be making the worst decision of her life. Tomorrow was her wedding day.

"Life is so cruel." she spoke to the moon her sadness visible to any who saw. The though of knowing that tonight was her last night of freedom was killing her. After tonight she would forever be a caged bird. "I do not want this... I don't..."

"Then why do it? Why go through with this?"

She gasped as she turned her hand glowing with scarlet colored electricity as her powers activated ready to attack. Her now scarlet colored eyes widened in shock as she backed up knocking down a vase.

"S-Sasuke!" she stuttered in shock falling to her knees. Her powers receded, scarlet leaving her eyes to now become moonstone.

Sasuke took in the sight of the 22 year old in front of him. Long obsidian colored hair tinted a deep almost black blue, the perfect imitation of a raven's wet wings trailed down her back in silky waves coming to a stop at her knees. Hair, he knew felt like silk from hours of running his fingers through it. Her eyes that stared up at him in shock were a beautiful silver color, seeming to never end, shined a moonstone gem color, as if the moon itself were within her eyes. Those eyes that seemed aged and wise, having witnessed much bloodshed and war, were brought out more by the tears that fell from her long shoot colored lashes. Her skin was moon touched in its blemish free pale color. Her red tinted lips quivered.

She wore a long white nightgown with red cherry blossoms flowing around it. She looked so beautiful having changed so much in the 8 years he hadn't seen her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in anger as she wiped her tears.

"Why are you marrying him." he demanded.

Her anger grew more with his demand. "How dare you demand answers from me you odious fool!" she shouted. "I choose to marry him because it is my desire to!"

Sasuke snarled at her tone of voice gripping her by her upper arms and lifting her up, slamming her into the wall. "Odious fool am I? You weren't saying that when my lips touched your. I was never odious when my fingers ghosted across your flesh." He said as he moved closer to her. "You don't love him."

"Nor do I love you." she sneered. "I could never love a traitor." she tried hard to hide the lie in her voice but she knew he knew she was lying. She would always love him no matter if he were to kill her she would always love him.

"Liar. You will always love me." he said as his head moved in closer. "Don't marry him." he ordered.

She shook her head. "I cannot. I am to marry InuYasha tomorrow and nothing can be done about it."

Sasuke growled as he slammed his mouth on to hers. Was she growing feelings for that bastard mongrel now? Well he would make sure she forgot about him.

Try as she might she couldn't fight the feelings within her. She loved this man with all she was. The fire he ignited within her was strong, the passion and love even stronger. She returned the kiss with the hunger of a starved woman.

Once they parted, panting for breath he loosened his grip. "Come with me."

Tears fell from her eyes as she cried. "I can't. I can't live on the run Sasuke. I love you. I truly do but what future would we have on the run. We would be hunted down and any children we have would be treated like Naruto has been!" she pushed him away to walk to her vanity mirror. "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his face in the crook of he neck and trailed open mouth kisses on her neck pulling her yukata down.

"Sasuke no." she protested with a moan.

"Your body says otherwise." he said as he turned her around and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

They lost themselves to their feelings and as he made sweet love to her, she cried knowing that by tomorrow she would wake up alone and would thus be married to a man she hated.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say thank you to my first reviewer .54!

Chapter 3!

Kagome stated into the mirror her eyes taking in her wedding dress. The white gown sickened her. Her desire to end things now was just a strong as her desire to continue on now that another factor had been added into the mix. It was times like this she wished she did not posses the powers of a Miko and Youkai, it was a blessing just as if was a curse.

"I wish you weren't doing this." a girl spoke from her bed, lifting up the white veil. Her violet dress hugged her figure while her brown hair was pulled up into a curly ponytail. Walking over to Kagome she gentle placed the tiara veil upon her flowing inky locks. "Why marry InuYasha when you know you will be miserable at his side. You know he will never be faithful nor will he treat you right." the girls brown eyes stared at her as if looking into her soul. She may have loved InuYasha like a brother but Kagome was her sister of the heart. She was making a mistake marrying the Inu Hanyou. Almost everyone in the Taisho clan knew of InuYasha and his mistress.

"You know Sango," Kagome said smiling bitterly as her best friend continued to fix her hair. "I was going to break the engagement this morning."

Sango gasped as her head shot up dropping the hairpin she was about to put in her hair. "Really?! And why haven't you!" She quickly asked stepping in front of Kagome, blocking her view of her reflection.

Kagome gave a tearful laugh before grabbing Sango's hand and placing it upon her stomach making Sango's eyes narrow in suspicion. Concentrating hard Sango used her scenes and gasped in shock. It was faint, very faint but they both sensed the small speak of life. Staring at Kagome in shock Sango shook her head. Having been trained in the old forgotten ways of demon slaying she was one of the few humans who could sense things, one perk about that was being able to tell when a female was carrying.

"Is it InuYasha's?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Then... Oh Kagome, does this have anything to do with Naruto's fight with Sasuke yesterday morning?"

She nodded looking ready to cry.

"Is it his?"

Another node.

"Sango I can't break this engagement now that I'm pregnant. The villagers would discriminate against my child and I! They could call me a whore all they want but I will not subject my child to a life of rejection!"

Sango took a deep breath. "I understand. I will talk to Kaede and once your pregnancy is discovered I will have Kaede take care of the rest. But for now, conceal the fetus's scent and aura... We have a wedding to attend."

oOo

Handing Kagome to the clan head, Toga, Sango quickly moved to take her spot as the made of honor. Her eyes connected with Miroku's, the pity and sadness in his eyes caused Sango to sigh. Looking at InuYasha she held back the hiss that was bubbling from her throat. He was practically eye rapping that money hungry whore Kikyo. He didn't deserve her friend.

The sound of the piano playing cut through her murderous thoughts, making her and everyone turn towards the doors just as they opened.

InuYasha took in the sight of his Bride-to-be.

InuYasha in all his year had met many woman of beauty and bedded many but her body... Her body was what he expected a goddess of war to have. His Kikyo held a slim body but she most certainly was not blessed with this woman's body he begrudgingly admitted. The white dress she wore hugged her breast which were bigger, and didn't leave a male wanting for more, or wishing for less, her legs were longer, her hips wider.

She was a vision of beauty... And she wall all his.

His golden eyes turned to the front row of seats to see a woman who looked like his bride but slightly older and colder. She gave him a seductive smile and he winked back unable to wait until they met again. He may have liked Kagome but Kikyo would always be the one he went back too.

The wedding seemed to drag on as almost everyone listened to the priest talk on and on. Sitting upon their thrones were Toga, InuKimi, and Sesshomaru.

Said heir watched with narrowed eyes as Kagome's chest began to visible move with her quickening heartbeat. It was easy to tell that the girl he had taken it did not wish to marry the half breed. He knew not why his father insisted on this marriage. The Miko obviously was still very much in love with the Uchiha and from the looks of it so was he, if the shadows watching from the trees was anything to go by. Finally the time from the 'I Do's' arrive.

Kagome's keen eyes could make out a figure crouched on a branch a few feet away. So he didn't leave.

"Do you InuYasha Taisho take Kagome Higurashi-Taisho to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part."

The smirk of victory and arrogance that adored his face made her cringe. This was it.

"I do."

Dread filled Kagome as the priest turned to her.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi-Taisho take InuYasha Taisho to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part." He asked.

"I..."

Sango held her breath worry evident in her eyes.

"I-I..."

Miroku noticed the way InuYasha's eyes narrowed. Tensing up he readied himself to defend Kagome.

"... I do..."

Claps filled the air. Smiling the priest motioned towards InuYasha. "You may kiss the bride."

And just like that her fate was seal as InuYasha's lips smashed into hers, as her shadows aura flared in anger and defiance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome didn't know how it started or even why she let it continue but she did. She let the affair go on for weeks without pause. InuYasha never noticed since he always went to his precious Kikyo.

She moaned as Sasuke thick member entered her body. Her nails scrapped against his back leaving thick red welts making him groan in pleasured pain as he continued to relentlessly pound into her welcoming depths.

His lips found her neck as he licked and kissed it knowing better then to leave any evidence behind. Kagome's own mouth trailed wet kisses on his face and neck.

She didn't know why she was letting things go on for so long but how could she say no when he was so convincing. He was her weakness... Her sin. He was the forbidden fruit. He still held no clue as to the secret she had been keeping having taken percussion and masking the fetuses aura and scent. But she knew that soon she would need to tell InuYasha or it would look strange when she started showing and she would need to tell Sasuke.

"Sasuke." it was like a chant to his ears, the sound of her breathless moans of pleasure. In no time both of them climaxed.

Kagome's head lied on his chest as she panted trying to catch her breath. Should she tell him now? She worried that if she did would he would demands she abort. But he was the father of the child growing within her, he had a right to know.

oOo

Quickly walking down the corridor Sango slipped into the healing chambers. She wasted no time in locating Kaede, kicking out all the other healers in the process.

"Did you get it?"

"Ay child." Kaede said as she reached into the sleeve of her white haori and pulled out a potion bottle. Handing it to Sango she also passed her a ring with a small red crystal rose. "Have Kagome take this potion in its entirety. As for the ring, the rose was created with a drop of InuYasha's blood and a lock of hair. Tell her she must always wear it."

Sango smirked in victory, understanding what Kaede did with the ring. "You sneaky old woman, very smart Kaede." She said as she pocketed the things. "Very smart."

"This old woman has many tricks my dear. Now hurry along for the young prince returns tonight. He has almost reached the gates."

"What! InuYasha is not due back until two more days!"

"The mission was a fluke, there was no real challenge. Hurry child." Kaede urged.

Sango fled the room, pushing her legs to go faster. In record time she made it down the west wing. Seeing Kagome's door she hurriedly slammed the door open.

"InuYasha has returned!" She harshly whispered. Ignoring the way Kagome and Sasuke quickly pulled apart, Sasuke standing naked as the day he was born ready for a fight, she opened Kagome's closet.

"He isn't due back yet!" Kagome exclaimed in panic.

Pulling out a black cloak along with a silk yukata Sango threw the cloak at Sasuke. Pulling Kagome up she quickly dressed her.

"Well the mission went quicker then expected!" Running to the wall Sango pressed in one of the tiles, a secret door opened.

"Follow this passageway, you will come to a split, go left. That will lead you to the stables, Lenos will show you the secret door out." Just as she said that the silver light of the room glowed red, the barrier that surrounded the Taisho palace opening for the prince. "Hurry!" Sango shouted as the silver moonlight returned signifying the barrier had been closed. Pushing Sasuke inside she closed the door and rushed back to Kagome. Lighting the incense to mask Sasuke's scent she turned to Kagome.

"Come." She ordered as she pulled Kagome with her into the bathing room. Disrobing herself and Kagome, Sango made quick work of rubbing the specific bath wash onto Kagome's body.

They didn't have to wait long before InuYasha barged in.

"Oi! Woman! You know I hate the smell of those fucking incense!" He shouted at Kagome. He didn't care that both Kagome and Sango were naked. All that mattered was that his nose and eyes were burning! "I'm warning you! Stop lighting those things!" He growled before stomping out, his face covered by his Fire Rat sleeve.

Once he was gone Kagome and Sango slumped in relief.

"That was too close." Kagome softly said as she submerged herself in deeper.

"Your right," Sango said. "That was too close." The look in her eyes caused Kagome to look away. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Kagome I'm sorry but this needs to stop."

"You don't understand Sango!"

"I may not understand but I do know one thing." She said as she moved closer to Kagome and gripped her arms tight. "I won't lose you." Tears filled Sango's eyes as she pressed her forehead to Kagome's. "You are all I have left."

Kagome's own eyes watered at hearing the sadness in her best friends voice.

"I'm sorry Sango."

oOo

Reviews?


End file.
